A plasma display panel (PDP) is made up by adhering two pieces of glass plates (a front glass plate and a back glass plate) with each other, and displays an image by generating a discharge in a space (discharge space) formed between the glass plates. A cell corresponding to a pixel in the image is a self-luminescence type, and phosphors emitting visible lights of red, green, and blue by receiving ultraviolet ray generated by the discharge are coated thereon. One pixel is made up of three cells emitting the visible lights of these red, green, and blue.
For example, a PDP in three-electrode structure displays an image by generating a sustain discharge between an X electrode and a Y electrode. The cell in which the sustain discharge is generated (the cell to be lighted) is selected by, for example, selectively generating an address discharge between the Y electrode and an address electrode.
In general, the front glass plate has the X electrodes and the Y electrodes, and the back glass plate has barrier ribs extending in an orthogonal direction of the X electrodes. The above-stated phosphors are coated on a side surface and a bottom surface of a groove (dent part) formed by the barrier ribs (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). For example, a cross section of the dent part to which the phosphor is coated is formed to be a form near a rectangle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116508